<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non posso fare a meno di amarti, anche se ci ho provato by La_Polly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428426">Non posso fare a meno di amarti, anche se ci ho provato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly'>La_Polly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanej 🖤 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Love, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta incentrata sul pairing Kaz/Inej.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kanej 🖤 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2275451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non posso fare a meno di amarti, anche se ci ho provato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non sopportava il contatto fisico, non dopo quello che era successo anni prima. Non dopo Jordie. La sensazione della sua pelle che toccava o veniva toccata da quella di un’altra persona lo ripugnava. Solo pensandoci sentiva lo stomaco rivoltarsi e i brividi salire lungo la schiena. Eppure, quando si trattava di Inej, quell’ostacolo sembrava un po’ meno difficile da superare.</p>
<p>La ragazza era appena entrata nella sua stanza, sorprendendolo in uno dei pochi momenti in cui non stava indossando i guanti. «Kaz, sei occupato? Di sotto c’è un tizio che ti sta cercando.»</p>
<p>Lui restò lì a fissarla per un attimo che parve infinito, poi si alzò di scatto e la raggiunse, senza distogliere gli occhi da lei. Inej fece lo stesso. «Stai bene?» gli chiese, guardandolo confusa. Non seppe di preciso cosa lo spinse a farlo, o forse sì – solo che non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso – ma quando il suo braccio si mosse verso l’alto, in direzione del viso di lei, non riuscì a fermarlo. La sua mano, lentamente, sfiorò la guancia di Inej. Quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire, non per il disgusto ma per il desiderio di approfondire ancora di più quella carezza appena accennata.</p>
<p>Inej era immobile, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e le labbra schiuse, e Kaz dovette farsi forza per impedirsi di baciarla. <em>Un passo alla volta</em>, si disse. Per il momento poteva bastare. «Sì. Sì, sto bene.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>